


Mystery: 605

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 1 - Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Karena ditugaskan oleh ayahnya, Naruto pergi ke Ousaka untuk memenuhi beberapa jadwal pekerjaannya yang ditugaskan padanya. Sebuah kamar hotel di suatu tempat tak jauh dari kantornya sudah disiapkan untuk tempatnya menginap./"Jangan berisik! Tidak semua orang mau mendengar ocehan kalian! Beberapa orang harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: 605

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari thread di Kaskus

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sedang menatap keluar jendela sembari menggerutu kecil. Tapi untunglah, perjalanan ini setidaknya ia tidak mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun. Pemandangan di luar jendela tempatnya duduk cukup bisa meneduhkan hatinya yang sedang kesal.

Satu bulan lagi ia akan menikah dengan tunangannya, Haruno Sakura. Seharusnya tugas pekerjaannya mulai berkurang dan ia mulai fokus mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Ia dan keluarga Sakura memutuskan untuk mengurus ini semua sendiri—tidak memakai jasa Wedding Organizer.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya lelah. Sepertinya mulai dari besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan sibuk bahkan mungkin untuk bernapas. Hah, padahal mungkin malam ini ia akan kekurangan waktu tidur, tapi besok ia sudah harus _meeting_ di perusahaan ayahnya.

Ia bahkan menduga kalau ayahnya sengaja mempersibuk dirinya dengan segala hal yang berbau pekerjaan daripada malah asyik bermalas-malasan atau malah bermesraan dengan tunangannya. Oh ya ampun.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menelepon Sakura. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran. Kenapa tidak diangkat, ya? Bukankah hari ini, yang ia tahu, Sakura tidak ada kegiatan? Padahal biasanya Sakura selalu memegang ponselnya di manapun kapanpun.

Ia mencoba menelepon Sakura sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan hasil yang nihil. Naruto berdecak kesal dan ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Semoga hal ini tidak mempersulitku," gumamnya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**605 © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Naruto keluar dari taksi dan sebuah koper sudah siap sedia berada di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum dan taksi itupun pergi. Ia menatap hotel itu cukup lama. Inikah hotel yang dipesankan oleh sekretarisnya? Hotel kecil? Bahkan ia ragu kalau hotel ini adalah hotel bintang lima.

Oh sudahlah, ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang penting ia memiliki tempat menginap dan ia ingin tidur secepatnya.

Naruto pun menyeret kopernya dan mulai memasuki area hotel tersebut. Baru sampai di depan pintu, ia berdecak kagum dalam hati. Hotel ini tidak buruk juga. Ah iya, ia dengar dari sekretarisnya hotel ini unik. Hotel yang terdiri dari enam lantai ini memiliki kamar yang diawali nomor lantai di setiap lantainya.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Di sana sudah berdiri wanita cantik berambut _blonde_ yang tergulung rapi. Resepsionis itu tersenyum. Dan karena Naruto sudah memesan kamar, ia hanya tinggal berbincang sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan kunci kamarnya.

Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju lift tak jauh dari sana dan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat. Lagipula ini sudah malam.

Naruto baru saja menutup matanya lima menit saat akhirnya ia terjaga paksa karena mendengar suara berisik dari kamar di lantai atasnya. Naruto menggeram kesal. Dan dengan terpaksa ia pun berusaha tertidur karena ia harus terbangun di keesokan harinya.

**X.x.X**

Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama _meeting_ seharian ini. _Meeting_ yang berlangsung selama tiga jam ini cukup menguras energinya. Maka dari itu, setelah selesai makan di restoran hotel, ia pun langsung menuju kamarnya.

Naruto melirik layar ponselnya. Jam digital tersebut sekarang bertuliskan jam sembilan lewat lima menit. Naruto menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya. Ia pun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Baru saja ia hampir tertidur kalau ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari kamar di atas kamarnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ia mendengar suara mereka yang tentu saja tak mengenakkan telinga. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil salah satu stik golf-nya—oh, sekretarisnya sangat perhatian—dan membenturkan ujung stik golf tersebut pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia pun berteriak, "Jangan berisik! Tidak semua orang mau mendengar ocehan kalian! Beberapa orang harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali!"

Setelahnya, suara laki-laki yang membentak dan suara perempuan yang melengking seolah tak mau kalah pun akhirnya tak terdengar. Naruto menghela napas. Ia pikir semua ini akan selesai dan kedua orang itu mau mengerti.

**X.x.X**

Nyatanya Naruto salah. Esoknya, suara-suara berisik itu terdengar lagi. Malah lebih keras dari hari sebelumnya. Dengan kesal, Naruto pun mengulangi hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan untungnya, suara mereka langsung menghilang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Baru saja Naruto memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara tembakan tiga kali dari atas. Kemudian terdengar suara laki-laki itu berteriak dari kamarnya, "Jangan pernah menyuruhku diam atau aku juga akan menembakmu seperti istriku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun langsung menelepon pihak hotel. Dengan panik dan cemas ia menceritakan semuanya. Dan betapa kecewanya ia ketika petugas di ujung sana malah berkata, "Anda dari kamar 605? Tidurlah, Pak. Anda hanya mimpi buruk."

**Owari**


End file.
